


HWD Secret Spectres fic

by Zima Zimavich (MsArachnid)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fic Exchange, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsArachnid/pseuds/Zima%20Zimavich
Summary: Prince Ivan goes on a trip through the woods, but there's trouble on the way. He wakes up in a strange house.Featuring Ivan as a prince, and Matthew as a fairy who won't give out his name.Written for an October fic exchange on the HWD





	HWD Secret Spectres fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sailor_Toni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Toni/gifts).



> The name Canada uses means "land of bears" 
> 
> I like this AU and hope to someday revisit/rewrite it. If this fic were to continue, it would be RusCan eventually. I'd love to continue it and add political intrigue, action, romance, etc., but mostly to write Ivan riding a giant polar bear into battle.

Prince Ivan stood in his room as he thought about what else he needed to pack. He felt _pretty_ sure he had everything, but maybe…

Princess Natalya opened the door and walked in. “All ready?” 

“I think so,” he said. “Is my horse ready?”

“Lovino is getting it ready now. He’s joining you.”

Ivan lowered the shirt he’d been considering and looked at Natalya. “Lovino is going? I told you I could do this alone.”

“I _know_ that, and I don’t doubt you, it’s just…,” she sighed and looked away. “The forest can be dangerous, and you’re the heir. If something were to happen to you, something would happen to the kingdom. And I’d miss you.”

Ivan put the shirt down. He clipped his sword and scabbard around his waist. “I’ve traveled that way plenty of times alone. I’ll be fine.”

Natalya eyed the decorated sword. She looked worried. “Please don’t tell me you won’t need to use that.”

“Well-”

She started giggling. “I’m _kidding_. I know you know how to use that, I know you can take care of yourself. Lovino is being sent just for field experience, he’s _hopeless_. Just be safe, okay?”

Ivan looked at her, somewhat wary at the sudden change in demeanor, but nodded anyway. It’d be fine.

-  
Lovino was _very_ new at this, Ivan soon learned. He could barely ride! After many hours, they made camp for the night. They hadn’t gotten very far. Ivan sent Lovino off to find food while he tended to the horses. 

Miraculously, Lovino came back with a wild rabbit. Ivan didn’t question it, and prepared it when Lovino expressed his inability.

As they sat around the fire, Lovino spoke. “I know you think you don’t need me, but tensions are high.”

“I would be _fine_ ,” Ivan ground out.

“But you _wouldn’t_. Last time was a disaster. We _need_ this alliance, Ivan, and we need to do it without more problems.”

Ivan turned away. “That wasn’t my _fault_.” He was aware he was probably pouting, but didn’t much care.

Lovino sighed and turned towards the horses, probably to try to groom them. Ivan didn’t see what happened, but suddenly the area was full of blue and purple light, the fire was out, and his legs _hurt_. Lovino gave him a hasty “don’t move” before galloping off after the spooked horse.

Ivan couldn’t see how he could do anything _but_ not move. Ivan couldn’t see much of anything, right now, as black spots clouded his vision, and soon slumped over in a deep, deep sleep.

-  
Ivan was comfortable. _Quite_ comfortable, and he didn’t want to open his eyes. Opening them would mean he was awake, and being awake meant he had to start his day. He nuzzled deeper into the covers, which smelled faintly of earth and life and growing things. He started drifting off again.

Wait.

Nothing in the palace smelled like that.

His eyes shot open.

He was in a room he’d never seen before. It looked like a simple cottage, with a hearth, a chair, a single bed. Across the room was a worktable with various tools scattered on top. There was clutter and signs of life everywhere, but whoever owned this house had just recently left, it seemed. There was still a fire going, and it looked like something was cooking.

Well. Ivan shouldn’t overstay his welcome. He threw back the covers and made to stand up.

“Hey!” A blonde boy, with wavy hair and glasses over big eyes stood *right there* and Ivan didn’t see him come in? He didn’t see him _anywhere_ a second ago? “You shouldn’t be moving so soon, you were really hurt…”

When Ivan made no move to lay back down, the boy pushed him back with surprising force. Ivan tried to speak, but nothing came out. The boy started to fade out.

“I made soup!” The bowl looked as if it were floating on its own, as the young man holding it flickered in and out of existence. “I’m not sure if you should have it, though, I don’t know if you’re like me or what it’ll do to you.”

Ivan had no idea what he was talking about, but he was _hungry_ and didn’t know what was going on. He held out his hands for the bowl. It floated in and Ivan took a sip.

“Is it good?” Asked the boy.

“Yes,” said Ivan. “What’s your name?”

“Oh, I guess you’re human. They give each other their names for every little reason. Maybe you should ask something else.” He gave a nervous chuckle.

Ivan didn’t know what that meant, or what else to ask, so he tried again. “What...can I call you?”

“Better,” the young man smiled, “You can call me Ursalia.”

Ivan wanted to share his - it was only polite! - but Ursalia stopped him. “Maybe you should get to know me first,” he said, “you’re not like me and I don’t like trapping people.”

Ivan shrugged and finished the soup. Ursalia seemed nervous. “Why are you called Ursalia?”

“I’m not, usually,” he said, “but my home has many bears.”

“I’ve been through these woods a bunch of times, and have never seen a bear.”

Ursalia laughed, light and free. “This isn’t my home! I’m just staying here for a while.” The smile was gone.

“Why?”

Ursalia looked at him, firelight glinting off his glasses. “You shouldn’t pry. It’s almost as if no one taught you the rules.”

“Rules?”

“Of the fae.”

Ivan frowned. Realization dawned on him as he looked at the empty bowl of soup. He’d been an _idiot_ , far too trusting, too naive just like his sisters always said.

Ursalia looked surprised and a little hurt. “It’s okay! I’m not going to hurt you. You understand the trouble I’d be in if you knew my name, just like you’d be in trouble if I knew yours!” He also looked at the empty bowl. “It wasn’t poison, and it _should_ be okay. It was made with what I found in the woods, not magic.”

Ivan didn’t feel convinced, but, okay. “Tell me what happened,” he demanded, “Why am I here? What happened to my horses? Lov - my companion?”

The young man sat at the workbench, back to Ivan. He’d gone quiet, and Ivan had to strain to hear. He was fading again, too.

“It was my brother. I left home because of him, but he followed me, and, I’m sorry, we met at your camp.”

“Oh?”

“We fought and he left again, probably to tell someone he’d found me, and one horse got hit. It ran off, and your friend went to look for it. You were hit, too. Your legs, they’re hurt. I did my best but they’re not completely healed, my magic isn’t strong here. I don’t know when you’ll be able to walk again.”

That was...a lot to take in. Ivan didn’t know what to say. “I’m supposed to be meeting with another kingdom. I’m a prince, you know.”

“I’m sorry,” Ursalia said, “I didn’t mean to bring you into this. I couldn’t just leave you out there! I don’t know what his magic might do to a human.”

Ivan couldn’t stand just _laying_ there. He threw the blankets off, revealing his heavily bandaged legs, and got up.

Or, tried to.

He shuffled his legs off the edge of the bed while Ursalia watched. Holding the bed for balance, he stood up and immediately his legs gave out as pain shot up his calves.

“I told you. You should stay here until you’re better,” Ursalia told him.

Ivan slumped back. “But I _can’t_. I’m a _prince_ , I can’t just sit here. I have duties to attend to and an alliance to form. How do I know how much time has passed?”

Ursalia shrugged. He looked uncomfortable. “Sorry, but, there’s nothing else you can do. It’s probably the same time pattern as outside. I’m hiding in _your_ world, not mine.”

Ivan sighed and agreed to stay for awhile. It’s not like he had a choice.


End file.
